duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Radio 2: Al Wat Je Lief Is
Radio 2: Al Wat Je Lief Is is a compilation album featuring Duran Duran, released in Belgium by EMI during 2012. About the album This is a compilation album released to support the radio show Al Wat Je Lief Is, aired by Radio 2 in Belgium. The show was broadcast on Sunday evenings. The title translates into English as All That You Love Is. Duran Duran first toured Belgium in September 1981, which included the Harelbeke show on 9 September. Track listing 50999 3270232 3 CD 1 #"Alles Is Liefde" - Stan Van Samang (3:32) #"Paradise" - Coldplay (4:38) #"One Two Three" - Hooverphonic (3:02) #"Dat Het Nooit Meer Ophoudt" - Jeroen Van Der Boom (3:49) #"Just The Way You Are" - Bruno Mars (3:37) #"You and Me (In My Pocket)" - Milow (3:15) #"Jouw Liefde" - Raymond Van Het Groenewoud (3:54) #"Hey There Delilah" (Abbey Road Version) - Plain White T's (3:46) #"Isabelle" - Arne Vanhaecke (3:32) #"Bubbly" - Colbie Caillat (3:16) #"Love Drunk" - Nina (3:12) #"Ik Hou Van Jou Zonder Meer" - Yasmine (3:29) #"Slow" - Rumer (3:37) #"Sensualité" - Axelle Red (3:49) #"She's Even More Beautiful" - Yannick Bovy (3:15) #"Ik Wil Bij Jou Zijn" - Marcel De Groot (3:40) #"Josephine" - Chris Rea (4:34) #"Mijn Lief" - Bart Van Den Bossche (3:08) CD 2 #"Gek Op Jou" - Clouseau (4:05) #"Miracle of Love" - Eurythmics (4:36) #"Because of You" - Kelly Clarkson (3:39) #"Without You" - Natalia (3:23) #"De Liefde Weer Ontdekt" - David Vandyck (3:39) #"Fall At Your Feet" - Crowded House (3:17) #"It's In The Air Tonight" - Ozark Henry (3:28) #"Wuthering Heights" - Kate Bush (4:28) #"Hurt" - Christina Aguilera (4:03) #"Come Away With Me" - Norah Jones (3:15) #"You Are So Beautiful" - Joe Cocker (2:43) #"Have A Little Faith In Me" - John Hiatt (3:50) #"How To Save A Life" - Fray (4:20) #"Easy" - Faith No More (3:06) #"Still Got The Blues" - Gary Moore (4:10) #"Zelden of Nooit" - Bart Peeters (3:02) #"I Got You Babe" - UB40 feat. Chrissie Hynde (3:07) #"Ik Hou Van U" / "Je T'aime Tu Sais" - Monza & Marie Daulne (4:04) CD 3 #"I Will Always Love You" - Whitney Houston (4:32) #"Wish I Could Fly" - Roxette (4:42) #"I'll Stand By You" - The Pretenders (4:00) #"Up Where We Belong" - Joe Cocker & Jennifer Warnes (3:45) #"Something's Gotten Hold of My Heart" - Marc Almond & Gene Pitney (4:37) #"Truly Madly Deeply" - Savage Garden (4:36) #"Two People" - Tina Turner (4:09) #"All The Love In The World" - Dionne Warwick (3:28) #"Tonight I Celebrate My Love" - Peabo Bryson & Roberta Flack (3:29) #"What If" - Kate Winslet (4:04) #"The Road Ahead" - City To City (4:04) #"You're Still The One" - Shania Twain (3:32) #"Only Your Love Will Do" - Jan Leyers (3:31) #"Als De Dag Van Toen" - Mama's Jasje (3:28) #"Save A Prayer" - Duran Duran (3:46) #"The One I Love" - R.E.M. (3:16) #"Junk of the Heart (Happy)" - Kooks (3:05) #"Brandend Verlangen" - Elias (4:07) Credits *Phonographic Copyright (p) - EMI Music Belgium *Copyright © - EMI Music Belgium *Distributed by EMI *Marketed by EMI *Printed in the EU Barcode and other identifiers: *Barcode: 5 0999932 702323 *Label Code: LC 0542 Category:Compilation Albums Category:Various artists compilation albums